Mostly consisting of polypropylene benzene sulfonate-type hard compounds of propylene tetramer, conventional synthetic detergents cause environmental pollution and negatively affect humans, thus increasingly being restricted in their use.
Although a conventional linear benzene sulfonate-type soft synthetic detergent is suggested instead of the above hard-type synthetic detergent, the soft synthetic detergent has a drawback in that it emits harmful pollutants in water even though it has excellent degradability in water. Additionally, conventional sulphate and sulfonate detergents have disadvantages of requiring additives which emit submicron calcium carbonate, nitrilo triacetic acid, hexamethylene diamine tetracetic acid, and diethylene triamine pentacetic acid in water. Accordingly, there remains a need to develop an environmentally-friendly natural detergent replacing the above conventional detergents.
Furthermore, the conventional synthetic detergent generally has an amphiphilic molecular structure including a lipophilic molecular structure, mostly consisting of hydrocarbon-based fat molecules, and a hydrophilic molecular structure mostly consisting of sulphate, so the molecular size of the conventional synthetic detergent is bulky, due to characteristics of the above amphiphilic molecular structure. Therefore, the conventional synthetic detergent or its micelle does not move in water according to Brownian movement, that is to say, molecules of the conventional synthetic detergent or its micelle do not actively move for themselves without any assistance from external physical forces.
Meanwhile, a washing process using conventional synthetic detergent is conducted while being based on a mechanism that lipophilic molecules of the synthetic detergent stick to contaminants or are penetrated into the contaminants, and then detached in conjunction with the contaminants from a subject which is to be washed.
Accordingly, the conventional detergent is disadvantageous in that it is necessary to form foams, acting as a main factor of water pollution, in abundance, and to frequently contact the detergent molecules with the contaminants by physical action, for example, agitating, rubbing, and beating, so that the synthetic detergent molecules desirably penetrate contaminants attached to the subject. Furthermore, it is also necessary to agitate, rub, and beat the subject so as to detach the detergent molecules attached to the contaminants, and so as to smoothly disperse and diffuse the detergent molecules and contaminants detached from the subjective in water.
Other disadvantages of the conventional detergent are that it is difficult to satisfy a desired washability without physical actions such as agitating, rubbing, and beating provided by washers or humans, and water contaminating foam is formed and various compounds constituting such conventional detergents negatively affect environments and human bodies.